One Night in the Rain
by meow-chan
Summary: Written in the point of view of Kaoru. Of 18 years, she lives with her Jii-san with her small flower shop on the streets of Hakkaido. But her life is changed forever by a strange customer she met one rainy day.......K+K!!! R&R!!! ^___^
1. Forget Me Not

Disclaimer: wow, it's a real disclaimer!!! My first disclaimer!! I feel honored. O yea, and the Kenshingumi isn't mine. Almost forgot about that.  
  
Hello, my lovely readers!! Welcome to meow-chan's first RK fanfic!!!! It's only mah first, so please be nice!!! T____T;;;;;;  
  
NOTE: Also keep in mind that I'm not writing this fic exactly and accordingly to the story. I'm only borrowing minimum information (ex: characters names and looks, setting), but otherwise, the story is completely different.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
I held me hand out to the falling rain and drew my hand back to observe the puddle that formed in my palm. I shook off the water and propped my chin on my elbows once more. A sigh escaped my lips.  
  
The day had been long and the rain hadn't ceased. No customers had visited my meager flower shop for the whole day. I snorted. It's not like anyone would want to buy a flower on day filled with pouring rain. Why did Jii-san insist on managing the flower shop today? It was pointless.  
  
I sighed again and let the sound of the rain splattering on the ground lull me to sleep. I never disliked the rain; in fact, I enjoyed it. It always soothed my nerves and calmed my senses in such a way that I smiled as I dozed off into half-consciousness.  
  
"It's not good to sleep on the job."  
  
I started, almost knocking over a vase with a rose sitting in it to my right. I caught it just in time and set it safely and firmly on the table. It was then that I gazed upon the speaker that awakened me.  
  
It was a dark and dim due to the rain and the light was not enough to fully distinguish his features. His hair was a deep red, like that color of red satin, but also of blood. The crimson locks of hair were tied roughly to the back of his head; the rain soaked bangs clinging to his face. His skin was fair but paled, perhaps from the damp weather. He wore the traditional loose-fitting gi, a lighter shade of red than that of his hair. The blunt end of a sword handle stuck from his side, protected by a hidden hand under the sleeve of his gi. From the look of his clothes and hair, he had been walking the steady rain for at least a few hours.  
  
A smile broadened across his face at my clumsy actions. His face, which was hidden from me until now, wore the expression of a child's, innocent and happy. His eyes smiled along with his mouth and to my astonishment, wore the color of a light purple. I blinked. How could someone have purple irises? Was that even possible? The thought was immediately shoved to the back of my head when my eyes trailed across his smooth face to find the only fault in his skin: two cuts scarred his face in the form of a cross.  
  
I couldn't tear my eyes off of the man for those few seconds in which I analyzed him. Never had I seen such a person with so much mystery about him! Was he a foreigner? Was that why his eyes were purple? And his hair red? Or maybe my eyes were deceiving me in the dimness of the rain? And why did he have such a scar upon his cheek?  
  
"I would like to buy a flower please," smiled the man.  
  
I tore my eyes from him, embarrassed at my seemingly slowness. I asked hurriedly back, "What kind?"  
  
"Wasurenagusa (Forget-Me-Nots)*," he replied, the warm happy expression unfazing.  
  
I smiled back against my will. "Are you buying them for someone you like? Forge-me-Nots are popular gifts among lovers."  
  
He smiled rather distantly. "Really...?" he asked.  
  
I handed him the wrapped bundle of flowers with a smile on my face, but a confused mind. His eyes seemed lost when he uttered those words, like he was dwelling on something hidden deep in his mind. But now, all I saw was the smiling of my costumer as he presented me with 100 yen (is that how much forget-me-nots cost??? o_O). As I stuffed the money in the purse that hung on the side of my kimono, I found the petals of a sweet Wasurenagusa under my nose. Startled, I straightened clumsily and faced the smiling red- haired man.  
  
"A gift," he replied with a grin. He chuckled slightly as I stared in utter confusion and he continued to hold the single flower he had plucked from the bunch. I reached out hesitantly and he took my fingers and wrapped them gently around the fresh, green stem. A bright shade of crimson wiped across my face as I stood, mouth open.  
  
"Have a nice day," he said, not waiting for my response. He gave a jolly wave and started walking off into the distance through the heavy blanket of rain. I stood for moment, watching in bewilderment at the man filled with bottomless mysteries. Each step of his sandals was quietly audible as his feet churned the puddles of water. His figure was almost completely masked in the fog and rain when I shouted,  
  
"Wait!" The footsteps stopped. I paused, surprised at the desperate, reverberating tone of my voice. My tongue felt like it was foreign to me, but I managed to shout, "Thank you!"  
  
Silence ensued, except for the splattering of the rain. Under the soaking strands of hair, I saw with keen eyes, a curve of a smile upon his lips as he faded into the pouring dimness of the rain.  
  
*Ahem, I did some research and "Wasurenagusa"s are Japanese for Forget-Me- Nots. In the Language of Love (Hanakotoba), they mean "true love". Isn't that so romantic??? ^___^  
  
Also, I still don't know exactly how much flowers cost in the edo era of Japan........If anyone knows, do tell!! ^^;;;  
Oh yeah, I was trying not to make this fic sound like all those other RK fics out there, but I don't think it worked very well......T___T  
  
Please R&R!!! ^____^  
Ja ne!!  
  
~meow-chan~ 


	2. Past and Present

OMG, I can't believe how wonderful you lovely fanfic.net people are out there!!!! ^_________________________^ muchas gracias to Jason M. Lee for his great and insightful advice about the flower thing!!! ( Thanks Jason!!  
  
Also a note to Fuuko-san: I changed the ending of the first chappie!!! It was a pretty interesting idea about the 'thank you' thing instead of the name!! I think it sounds pretty cool. ^_^  
  
If you want, you can re-read the first chap to see the changes I made. ^_^ But anyways, on with the story!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Her Life  
  
I stared absentmindedly at the soft blue petals of the single forget- me-not stem sitting in a skinny vase at my windowsill. It had only been yesterday and the memory of the red-haired man still burned crisply in my mind. Ever since I had returned from my late shift at the flower shop that day, I couldn't get his purple eyes, his strange cross-scar, or his glowing smile out of my head. My chin was propped upon my hands as I sat, inhaling the sweet floral perfume and watching the early morning sunlight bathe my flower in its sweet nourishment.  
  
"Hey, Nee-san, you lazy bum, wake up!!"  
  
A sharp smack fell onto my head, as I snapped it around to find my younger brother, holding a small wooden sword ready in his right hand.  
  
"Yahiko, you little prick!!" I yelled and reached out to grab the small stick, only to get smacked on the head once more by his hidden left hand. I roared and launched myself at him, chasing his little butt in a full circle around the house before catching him and bringing him kicking and yelling back into the house.  
  
Yahiko was Jii-san's real blood relation, his grandson, unlike me. He was born five years after the kind old man had found me on the streets of Hakkaido. His parents had shortly after been robbed violently one night by a group of terrorizing men, also losing their house to the thieves' torches. They were both now working arduously in Tokyo, slowly but steadily earning back their life savings. But during this time period, they couldn't afford to care of their baby boy Yahiko, and left him in the care of Jii- san. Yahiko's mother and father visit whenever they have the time and money to spare and together, Jii-san, Yahiko-chan, and I live together happily like a real family.  
  
"Don't be so rough on Yahiko, Kaoru-chan," came the chuckle of Jii- san I carried Yahiko (now throwing a tantrum) through the front door.  
  
"He hit me several times with his annoying little stick and called me a 'lazy bum'!" I said, giving Yahiko a hearty shake.  
  
"All I did was wake her from Lala-land, the place she's been stuck in ever since yesterday!" he yelled back angrily.  
  
As we squabbled aimlessly, Jii-san chuckled and shook his head, "What loving siblings they are..." As he stepped forward to put a stop to our daily bickering, a shout from the small dirt road leading from their house sounded and we all turned to the source. A young man with salient locks of black hair protruding from his head and smug grin spread across his face.  
  
This man's name was Sanosuke Sagara, Super-fighter, Super-cutie (AN: heck ya!!! ^_^), and Super-flirt. He strutted proudly down the road, with his usual fish bone hanging from the side of his mouth. He wore what he always did: an open gi with a large Kanji character painted on it, the character for 'evil'. 'Evil' was far from Sano's real personality, though he often participated in nightly gambling and underground street fights. In truth, he was a very kind person and as my close friend since childhood, became like a brother to me.  
  
"Hey, how's it goin'?" he said, waving his hand and bowing to Jii-san in respect. When he spotted the little brat caught in my chokehold, he broke out into fits of laughter. "Only you, kid, can piss off Kaoru and walk out alive!!"  
  
"What do you mean by that?!" I yelled, giving up on Yahiko and slapping Sano soundly on the shoulder. Jii-san chuckled once more as I yelled angrily at both Yahiko and Sano, who were erupting in teasing laughter. My my, children these days... he smiled, shaking his head.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
The semi-circular sun radiated its vibrant orange and reds from the horizon. My feet walked numbly along the uneven terrain, kicking a rock or two. In my hand, I held a towel and a bar of crude soap. The trees were full and green and the grass soft. Flowers perfumed the spring air, but the scent of damp rain was still prominent from the showers of spring.  
  
My mind thinks most in silence and as the silence pressed upon me, thoughts raced to my head and stuck like bees to honey. Flashes of red-hair and violet eyes flew before my eyes. I stopped and shock my head, then continued walking. His image, his voice, both stung my memory every minute I was awake. I was now making my way to the hot springs in hope of finding a cure for the jumbled mess inside my head.  
  
I found the warm spring easily from visiting it often and set my things down on a large rock sitting hear the shore. Undressing and placing my clothes on the rock as well, I dipped my foot gingerly into the hot water and let out a sigh of content. Slipping my body completely into the soothing hot water, I felt the all tension that nagged at my body evaporate. Leaning my head back, I closed my eyes and sighed again.  
  
A soft rustle sounded in the bushes. I opened my eyes and glanced to the left. When I couldn't see or hear any other noise, I sat up, a chill running down my spine. My heart pumped vigorously and I took in deep long breaths in attempt to calm myself. The silence overwhelmed me, and I shouted, "Who's there?" to the emptiness.  
  
A snap of a twig erupted in the air. I snapped my head around me, trying to make sense where the sound was coming from. A lump in my throat formed as I realized the situation I was in: I was naked and absolutely vulnerable with no one accompanying me. I gulped and tried to calm my restless nerves.  
  
I began to swim to the middle of the heated pond, hoping for as much protection as I could get. With my eyes wide open, I waited for the intruder to make another move and, hopefully, be able to locate him and escape. For reassurance, I cried out again, "Who's there?"  
  
"Is someone here?" replied a voice.  
  
A spiky, black-haired emerged from the bushes wearing an open gi and a fish bone in his mouth. His jaw nearly fell off his mouth, as did mine.  
  
"K-Kaoru?"  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*****Ten minutes later******  
  
"Gomen, ok? GOMEN!!"  
  
I walked, eyebrows knitted and arms crossed. Sano walked with me to my right holding his throbbing head. He now wore two large bumps on his head along with his bright red headband.  
  
"You freaked the hell outta me, Sano!" I yelled.  
  
"I didn't know you were there, ok?!!" he retorted, receiving another sound smack on the head. He clutched his head in pain.  
  
"God dammit, that HURTS!!!" he cried, massaging the pain mussing his spiked hair.  
  
"Well, that's you're fault," I replied curtly and increased the speed my pace so that he was left behind to rub his rooster head.  
  
"Jou-chan! Don't be that way! You know it was unintentional," he said jogging up to my side. I stayed silent with my lips pursed and kept my eyes on the road. I could sense the alarm and guilt washing over him and inwardly smiled, scolding myself for being such a fox.  
  
Sano sighed. "Ok, what do you want me to do," he said, slumping his shoulders in defeat.  
  
"Well, let's see," I said, placing my fingertip gingerly on my bottom lip and smiled. "How about being my slave, for..." I pondered "I week?"  
  
His jaw dropped. "A WEEK??"  
  
I stuck my hands at my hips. "It isn't THAT bad!!!! Just be my slave for 7 days. JUST 7 days."  
  
"Jou-chan, I'd rather fall into the pits of hell than be your slave."  
  
*WHACK!!*  
  
"Itaaii!!!!"  
  
"Oh, save it. You're gonna work for me and you're gonna work hard," I declared. Sano mumbled incomprehensibly under his breath.  
  
"Hey, Jou-chan," he suddenly mentioned, tugging on the side of my sleeve.  
  
"What?" I asked, expecting another wave of pointless complaining.  
  
"That grove by the river. Do you remember? We used to play there all the time." Sano smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I remember," I said, stopping to gaze at the familiar place, reflecting on past memories.  
  
Those memories were pleasant. Consisting of two children, giggling and chasing each from tree to tree. One was a girl, the other was a boy: Kaoru and Sano. They had always been close friends; relying on each other through the hardships life threw at them. The bond they had formed was not an easy one to break. Every summer, when the leaves grew thick and green and the fruits were sweet and ripe, they would frolic together in the grove, spending their days from morning till evening in the beautiful playground.  
  
I felt a weight rest on my shoulders and found Sano's well-toned arm resting there. He smiled placidly, his hair an amazing fiery raven in the blazing sunset.  
  
"I'll always be here for you, Jou-chan," he said, his mouth curving into a handsome smile. Surprised by his intimate words, I cast him a sidelong glance. Sano grinned mischievously and leaned his lips to my ear so that I could feel puffs of warm air as he spoke.  
  
"Oh yeah, maybe you should work on that bust size. I swear they look smaller when you don't wear clothes"  
  
*BAM*  
  
I cracked my knuckles as the jagged-haired man lay sprawled on the road. My face adorned a fierce shade of red, from anger or embarrassment, I couldn't tell (anger most likely ^^;;). To my disappointment, my victim lay laughing hysterically rather than moaning in pain before my feet. I glared viciously, preparing my leg for a swift blow to his ribs.  
  
"You shoulda seen your face! Red as beets!!" Sano crowed, rolling over onto his side, shoulders shuddering in mirth.  
  
"Sano, you JERK!!!" I cried kicking his side repeatedly. It only made him guffaw louder, the sound aggravating me further.  
  
"Will you stop laughing?! It's not that funny!" I yelled angrily, collapsing onto the ground next to him and gave him a hard pound in the arm. He rolled over to face me, his cheeks rosy from laughter and eyes crinkled in merriment. He grasped my hand in his own rough fingers and smiled teasingly.  
  
"Sorry, Jou-chan," he apologized, stroking my knuckles affectionately, as a dog nudges his master's hand for forgiveness. I felt my rage dissipate in his blameless earth-brown eyes. Pouting, I turned away from him.  
  
"Fine fine, but you still owe me for a week," I said, grinning.  
  
"Aw, come on, it was only once!" he whimpered.  
  
"Is there going to be a twice then??" I tested dangerously. Sano stroked his chin thoughtfully, a roguish smile in his eyes. I slapped my hand across his arm in disbelief, earning a chuckle of mirth from his ceaseless tongue. His laugh was inconceivably contagious, an involuntary giggle bubbling form my own throat as we both laughed in unison, bathing in the shine of the setting sun.  
  
Small amber orbs gazed unblinkingly from the midst of a shallow thicket, observing in silence, the girl and boy chortle carelessly upon the dusty country road. The yellow jewels blinked and vanished, with only the grass to know it was ever there, as a swift wind blew away all traces of the spy.  
  
A small twine tugged roughly at the back of my mind, a familiar tug, and an indescribable feeling welled up inside my chest. The same feeling that had graced me that one rainy night. My giggles abruptly ceased as I glanced around in confusion. My heart screamed for it to return, squirming in my chest, eager to chase it to the ends of the earth. Sano squeezed my hand tightly.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" she questioned, concerned with my alarmed expression.  
  
"It's just, I thought I heard something..." I glanced around again, my eyes resting on a nearby thicket, where a lonely firefly fluttered innocently. My heart cried in defeat. Perhaps my infatuation with that crimson-haired man had grown to the extent of casting illusions in my head. I exhaled piteously, whimpering to myself that I'd sworn I'd felt him nearby, so close that I could almost feel those lovely blood-red strands sifting through my fingertips...  
  
But no, my mind scolded me, how can that be? How can just a feeling give you evidence that he was here?  
  
I turned my head back once more to stare longingly at the empty thicket before I headed back toward the village with Sano. I dismissed the feeling of amber eyes gazing after me, with the soft red tufts hovering over glittering gold, surveying me with stoic indifference.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
AN: whoo, lookie, I updated!!! I've had this chappie on my comp for a LONG LONG time, so the AN at the beginning is kinda old. My blooming love story's getting boring to write so I decided to try to work on my other ficcy's for a change. ^_^;;;; I'm surprised "One Night in the Rain" still gets some new reviews once in while. ^_^  
  
Sigh, I love rain, so I'm gonna try to make this fic a pretty one, so it'll take longer to update since I'll spend more time on it. Rain is so nice...it always makes he feel so refreshed and happy. ^__^ Especially since I love in AZ. ^^;;; Oh oh oh!!! It's raining right now in fact!!! ^_____^  
  
Kenshin is just as good as rain too. He makes me feel all fuzzy and happy inside though. ^________^ :huge grin::  
  
Kenshin: o__O oro??  
  
Meow-chan: *sees kenshin* *SQUEALS* YEEEEEEEE!!!! Kenshin-chan!! *runs around Kenshin in circles, screaming* KEEENNNNSSSHIIIINNNNN~!!!!!!! OvO *charges at Ken-chan and glomps him*  
  
Kenshin: GAH!!! X______x  
  
Meow-chan: *snuggly wuggly* You're so CUTE!!!!! ^v^  
  
Hmm........I kind of feel sorry for Kenshin. Let's hope he prays every night he'll never meet me. ^__^;;;;;  
  
R&R!!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~meow-chan~ 


	3. Hidden Drama

AN: Tis another late night of random inspiration in the life of the fanfiction author. Due to the email of a very very cool fan of this story, I shall begin another tedious and long task of continuing One Night in the Rain. *sigh* I hope you like it when I'm done!

For the supporters of this extremely slow story, I love you all with the deepest and utmost respect!! If I were you, I would've given up on me about now...lol ^_^;;

************************************************************************

Chapter 3: Hidden Drama

            Night breezes are the most tranquil moments of nature. Night breezes after a supple rain shower even more so. While the happy and content people of Kaoru's village gave each other another smile before they retired to their beds, a single person watched dully from the outskirts of the surrounding forest. The trees were thin and the moonlight sifted through the leaves easily, its glow resting in small glints on the mysterious figure. He lay propped up against a tree, his head lolling to the side, his eyes staring unblinkingly at the small village as it prepared for the night.

            He'd been lying there for sometime. His body was weighed with fatigue, yet he could not rest. Instead, he continued to gaze with that piercing eerie look. He hadn't moved for so long a bird had mistaken him as apart of the ambience, fluttering onto his shoulder entirely unaware. Even so, his stare never wavered. The only sign of life in him was the intensity of his eyes, his golden yellow eyes, shining with the soul of one who has seen more than what he asked for. Those were the eyes of a warrior.

            A great warrior in fact. So great, he himself despised his own greatness. So much blood had been spilled by his calloused hands...the blood of hundreds, no, thousands even. And not one drop has been erased from his memory. Every moment of his sleep, he sees the dead spirits returning from their eternal rest. Every breath he takes, he sees the deceased crying for the joy of living breath. For him, life was nothing but a nightmare one cannot wake from. Yet death meant joining his victims in their flaming torture in hell.

            A grimace befell his face as he cast his eyes downward to the old sword lying beside him. No matter how many times he cleaned and polished it, the crimson tint of the blade could never be washed away.

            So why was as great a warrior as he to be found in the outskirts of a small urban village? He himself didn't even know. Something just pulled him to this place. Perhaps it was the gentle air of peacefulness that surrounded the small countryside town. Or perhaps it was something else.

************************************************************************

[Kaoru's Home]

            I yawned. I'd just finished wishing Yahiko and Jii-san a good night's sleep. The sky was speckled with night stars and the village was quiet except for the melodic chirps of crickets. Even on such a tranquil night as this, I couldn't sleep. Sitting outside the fronts steps of my home, I stared in peaceful silence at the round, snow-white moon sharing its light with the earth. I exhaled, enjoying the night breeze as it sifted through my long black hair.

            A gentle tap on my shoulder startled me from my reverie. "What keeps you up?"

            "Sano?" I said, eyeing him as he sat down beside me.

            "Something troubling you?"

            I paused to think. "No."

            He gave me a wary look.

            "At least I don't think so," I added, observing his doubtful face.

            He breathed out with an attitude of understanding. "I don't really know what's bothering you, but whatever it is, you'll get over it. Because you're Jou-chan," he said with a smile and ruffled my hair. My mind was still clouded with thoughts but my heart was nevertheless relieved with Sano's kind words. Only Sano could say just the right things at just the right time.

            I tilted my head toward Sano. It seemed I wasn't the only one with troubles hanging over my head. Sano's earth-tinted eyes reflected a sort of uneasiness as well. His lips were slightly pursed and his fingers couldn't cease to fidget. I watched him with knitted brows.

            "Is there something wrong?"

            "Hmm?" I said, his head snapping toward me, his eyes confused and surprised. I gave him a strange look.

            "I suppose there's something wrong then."

            "When did the sympathy turn to me?" he chuckled, "I'm fine."

            "If you say so."

            We sat in silence. I liked it that way. The tranquility of the night enveloped me and I sunk into the soft rhythm of my breath. In...out...a toneless lullaby I could sleep to. I heard a small ruffle of clothing next to me, but before I could look up, an arm wrapped itself around my shoulders. Warmth spread throughout my body; quite comforting on a breezy night.

            Sano pulled me close to him with a movement that hinted slight hesitation. My head naturally fitted onto his shoulder. I looked to his face to find it facing away from me.

            "Sano?"

            His grip on my shoulder involuntarily tightened. I could feel his breathing was hurried and his heart pulsed with nervousness. At the time, my mind was cloudy from my own fatigue, and I hadn't guessed what he was intending to do.

            When his face was finally visible to me, I almost gasped. Never had I seen so much emotion in anyone's eyes; they seemed like they would melt into tears, yet they gazed so forcefully at me, I felt hollow and transfixed. I even felt a tinge of fear.

            "If, if you need anything, please remember that you have me." His voice was faint but audible, even when his lips barely moved.

            "Please remember that I'm here for you..."

            I was paralyzed. His gaze were so intense, it trapped my soul. Even when I could feel his breath sweep across my cheeks, my breath refused to let loose from my lungs. His eyes dipped closer to mine until I was dizzy from staring at them. I felt every thought in my mind ricochet off one another, threatening to burst from my skull, when one of those thoughts slammed into my conscience, and I saw the beautiful flames of red hair sifting through the wind over jeweled amethysts.

             A sound erupted from the forest, scattering the shadows of ravens into the sky. I turned my head abruptly toward the sound, my hearting beating uncontrollably against my chest. Even my breath came in short whispers. I gladly drew away from a startled Sano.

            "I have to go," I said in a faint voice. I turned and fled, my feet thundering on the wooden floor of the house. My lips were pressed to the palm of my hand as I ran back to my room and collapsed onto the floor. I sat there, panting, as my eyes rose slowly to find my Wasurenagusa flower silhouetted in the moonlight. My lips trembled and my eyes creased.

            And I cried.

************************************************************************

AN: sorry if this chapter wasn't quite as articulate as the last one. I may proofread it, but not right now. Feel free to send me suggestions or editing changes through email. ^_^

Once again, thank you readers, for all your support!! 3

Luv ya,

~meow-chan~


	4. Departure

I didn't speak to Sano for three days after that. I was too scared, too terrified to face him. To be truthful, I wasn't really sure how I felt about the entire affair. I loved him as dearly as anyone I knew but deep inside me, I admitted that I could never bring myself to love him as a partner; we were family and nothing more.

Then again, I couldn't deny that my heart had raced that night when he'd locked me in his gaze. However sinful it was, I think I would have let him kiss me if I hadn't been startled by the sudden stir of birds within the forest greenery.

That posed another quandary; what was that disturbance in the forest the other night? I kept asking myself that over and over again, pondering it in my head, wondering whether its convenient timing was coincidental or not. It bothered me greatly...so greatly I decided to spend my Sunday off from the flower shop scouring the woods. I didn't really expect to find anything really; it'd been three days, whatever was there that night must have disappeared during that time period. This excursion was only to relieve the distress clinging to my mind so I would be free to focus on the flower shop and how to confront Sano.

"I'm heading out the forest to gather some flowers, okay Ojii-chan?" I hollered behind me as I grabbed a woven flower basket. Ojii-san turned and gave me a nod and a smile, shooing me off and assuring me he'd be fine with such a strong young man as Yahiko protecting him from any posing danger. I rolled my eyes but gave him a hug and headed off toward the lush greenness of the forest.

I loved taking walks in the ambience of nature; it makes me feel at ease, the breeze blowing my fears away and the bountiful colors livening exciting my eyes. I grinned involuntarily and added a jubilant spring to my step, swinging the basket to and fro at my side. I skipped like a little girl through the forest, admiring the relief it was washing over me.

I heard a small rustle in the distance and paused. Looking down, I saw a small white bunny twitching its nose within a plant growth on the side of the earthy path. I gasped in delight and kneeled down carefully next to it. It had small ruby jewels for eyes and snowy fine fur as I doted helplessly from its utter adorableness. I clicked my tongue and offered my hand to the small creature and found myself shocked and disappointed when it vanished into the bush and disappeared into the wilderness. Pouting, I brushed my knees off and stood again. When I reach for my flower basket, I felt a sliver of ice pressing into my neck; it was the steel of the blade.

"Don't move," whispered a deep voice. It was a man. A young man.

I swallowed as my throat became raspy and my heart thundered inside my chest. The sword felt precariously close to an artery, too close to even breathe. _Ojii-san...I think I'm going to die..._

"What are you doing here," he demanded. Even through the incredible fear in my head, I felt a familiar tinge in his voice...I haunting ghost from my dreams...

I snapped back to reality and stuttered for an answer but my tongue was numb. I breathed in and felt the blade cut into my skin and blood trickled from the wound. Surprisingly, the sword lowered.

Suddenly I felt a shaky breath upon my neck sending shivers down my spine. I gasped and the sword dropped to the ground with a clang as arms encircled my torso and bound me to this man's warmth. The air from his lips was filled with heat and I believed his grasp on me was so firm he could feel my heart beating in my chest.

"I asked you why are you here..." he whispered into my ear. My breath stopped and I could almost feel myself sinking into him.

"It's you..." I breathed. I was about to turn around to face him when he only held me tighter.

"Shh..."

I felt his fingers caress my jaw line, tipping my head to the side, allowing me a half glimpse of the image I never forgot. His fiery crimson locks were just as clear, just as vivid as the ghost of him that had haunted me, but it was evident that seeing him in person was worth a thousand nights of sleepless dreams. His lengthy hair and long lashes masked his glimmering eyes giving him the look of a spirit born in the darkness of the wilderness. My mind was not my own anymore, it was his, and I was helpless to control it as I stood motionless while his lips drew closer to mine.

Somehow this was different than the feeling I felt when Sano had tried to capture me in a kiss three nights ago. I still felt my mind was clouded with nothing but a fog of mixed feelings of fear, anxiety, and excitement, the same indescribable feeling, but with this man I hardly even knew, this red-haired stranger, I felt at home. With Sano, my feelings flowed to a certain extent until they were halted by an invisible barrier. It was this wall that told me that no matter how much it seemed we were destined to be, it would never happen; and this was the passive foreboding that I had held onto for the last few days. However, when I felt my heart thunder in my chest as this mysterious man's lips threatened to touch mine, I felt nothing holding me back.

Even at the late age of 18, I'd never kissed anyone before. Our town was a modest countryside village and consequently, it preferred the strict rules of purity before marriage. It was uncommon to ever see an unmarried couple holding hands in the midst of public speculation let alone show an affectionate kiss here and there. But at the moment, I didn't really care much for whether this was my first kiss or not; in fact, I cared for nothing except for him.

His lips felt surprisingly soft against mine, giving the feeling that his mouth was melding into me. The kiss was far from passionate; it was gentle, hesitant, and innocent as our lips brushed across each other in rhythm with our beating hearts. I was tasting heaven.

He finally withdrew from me leaving my head spinning from what I'd just done. I'd kissed a man I'd only known for a moment, but in that single touch of our lips, I'd fallen in love with him. And soon I found that I didn't only desire a first kiss from him, I wanted a hundred kisses from him, no, a thousand. Nothing could explain how my heart was stolen so fast.

A twig cracked loudly and I snapped my head toward the sound. There in the thickness of the woods, Sano stood stricken and unbelieving with shock riddled in each pore of his face. I froze speechless.

"Jou-chan?" he questioned, shakily. "What are you doing?" Sano's eyes fell on the man behind me, trailing his gaze down to the arms that were bound around my waist and his eyes widened. He immediately lowered into an offensive stance.

"What are you doing with Jou-chan?" He threatened gravely.

"Sano, wait, I can explain—" I was cut off but the sudden tightening of the grasp on my middle. I could see Sano's eyes narrow.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Sano spat at the man.

"That's something I'd like to know as well," He said, his chin resting protectively on the nape of my neck. I looked at them both in alarm.

"Stop playing with me, if you won't let her go, I'll take her from you!" With that, Sano lounged at what seemed, to my horror, like a direct hit for my face. I drew back on instinct. Wind rushed past my ear and I could feel the hold around my torso loosen and Sano's arm take its place. Terrified, I clutched my hammering heart and looked behind me hoping desperately that the man who'd stolen my first kiss was still alive, ironically ignoring my own safety.

He was shockingly unwounded, save for a tiny cut on his right cheek, hardly deep enough for blood to be drawn. I breathed out heavily, _thank god_. Sano stared in disbelief.

"That's quite a punch you have," replied the crimson-haired man, grinning and stroking his face.

"How-how did you dodge that?!" cried Sano, "That was practically point-blank range!"

"I suppose I'll have to get her back again now." He bent down and picked up his fallen sword. Sano released me and charged forward. He was going to attack him while he was down, and he was going to kill him! I knew as well as anyone Sano was the strongest man in a million miles, there was no way an ordinary human being could survive a direct blow from his fist.

"Sano, stop!!" I screamed in horror.

In a blood-red blur, the stranger had taken up his sword and leapt out of the path of Sano's attack and slammed the blade into Sano's side, sending my childhood friend pummeling toward a forest tree. I winced as I heard Sano's bones crack and watch his body fling lifelessly to the ground. I ran to his side, yelling his name in desperation.

"He's not dead," said a voice, as I heard the sound of a sword returning to its sheath.

Sobs bubbled out my throat as I hugged Sano's unconscious body. "I'm so sorry, Sano, I'm so sorry..."

The ruffle of clothes sounded and I turned and saw violet eyes staring sadly into mine. A pause of silence. "Do you choose him then?" he asked.

No words came to my mouth. Choose Sano? Over him? How could I...but then again, it made no sense. I'd known Sano all my life, everyone in my village predicted we would wed, I believe Ojii-san even volunteered to arrange our marriage. But I felt I was missing a part of me that left me hollow...and I'd found it in this stranger. I felt as if for my entire life I'd lived inside a cage and now I'd been released, free to taste the fresh air and dance in the open fields. But leaving everything I loved behind me...Ojii-san, Yahiko, Sano...that I could not do.

A tear trailed down my cheek and he stretched his hand forward and brushed it away with his gentle fingers. I closed my eyes in desperation; I could never deny to myself that I longed to be with this person more than anything. I could not decide what to do and desperation streamed from my eyes.

"Forgive me...I'm foolish for thinking you could come with me." He turned his head and his fingers slid away from my face as I looked on with widened eyes. He was leaving me; I was watching my first love walk away from me helpless to chase after him, watching him escape my fingers like water. My mind screamed to me, pulling and tugging at my body, only to find that I was paralyzed. I could do nothing as I stared after his fading figure blend into the background, just like three days ago on that day filled with rain, but this time I cried. I'd lost him forever. Something inside me said there was no way I could meet him again; I had my second chance and it blew away with the wind.

A couple hours afterward, Sano was in the tender care of the village doctor and was last heard recovering very well. The wounds were surprisingly minor: a handful of cuts and bruises and one fractured rib. The doctor chuckled and estimated a week or two until Sano would be healthy and running around with his remarkable stamina.

Myself, on the other hand, had remained silent ever since the incident. People constantly inquired about what exactly had happened in the forest; they had a good reason to. With a reputation for the art of fighting like Sano's, anyone would be thoroughly alarmed if there was a person capable of giving him a beating like that. But my lips never moved. My mind was fogged with thoughts floating around my head that I couldn't dismiss; the amethyst-eyed stranger to be exact. Ojii-san was the most concerned for me, only seconded by Yahiko: they both tended to my every need, hoping to press a word from me here and there. Although I felt incredible guilt for worrying them so, I couldn't bring myself to account to them the events that had rendered me silent. I could only look on in sorrow as they busied themselves over me.

The village people questioned me at every chance they had, to my great and utter annoyance. Until Sano regained consciousness, I was their only source of truth about the incident and they tried their best as the curious majority to squeeze the information out of me. I disliked leaving my home because of that, but it never stopped me from paying regular visits to Sano throughout the days. During those silent visits, I sat next to his hospital bed and pondered, hoping to clear the cloud of dismal thoughts floating about my mind.

After three days of comatose, Sano awoke. The whole village rejoiced and sent him mountains of gifts in their fervor, ranging from fresh fruits to my very own handpicked flowers. I headed for the hospital the minute I heard of Sano's awakening, bustling through the mill of people gathered near the entrance, walking briskly to avoid the usual daily questionings. There was a nurse pushing back visitors with an extremely annoyed temperament, arguing heatedly with a few middle-aged women holding gifts of delectables.

"You CANNOT all visit him at once, the least you will do is terrify him until he falls faint again!" The nurse yelled angrily at the masses.

"All we wish to do is give him our blessings! What are you to keep us from our heartfelt love for out fellow villager?" screamed a young woman. The rest of the crowd roared in agreement. I gave them all an incredulous look. It seemed more like they all wanted to hear Sano's story of the incident rather than listen to my cold shoulder. I reached the front of the crowd and was confronted by the nurse.

"_More_ people? How many times do I have to say this, no visit—" the woman stopped short.

I gave her a congenial smile. "How are you, Megumi-san?"

"Kaoru," she breathed with joy and gave me a friendly embrace. "You have no IDEA of what kind of hell I've been going through this last half hour. I think I've just grown a handful of gray hairs." She released me and gave a good look at my face.

"But goodness, you just spoke to me! I heard from your Ojii-san that you'd become a mute," she tucked a strand of raven black hair behind my ear in worry.

"I'm fine, but I must see Sano," I begged.

Megumi blanched at my imploring tone, only to be pelted with the raging shouts of others. "If you let her in, you'll have to let us all in!" Megumi closed her eyes and inhaled slowly. She gave my hand a squeeze and pushed me into the hospital hallway until turning and screaming back at the furious crowd.

"Alright! I've had enough of you bastards! Why don't you all just tell me the REAL reason why you're here?" Megumi yelled, her voice ringing with annoyance.

"We're here to give Sano our humble gifts!"

"God will condemn you for your lies! All you want from him is fantastical stories of forest spirits and beasts! How many of you do you think Sano considers a friend?"

The audience paused ever so slightly and Megumi continued on with her speech. "You're absolutely correct! NO ONE! Now return to where you belong! If I see anyone even set ONE foot in this hospital, I'll make sure you'll STAY here laying in a bed for months!" Megumi stormed back into the hospital, huffing and muttering, but smiling to herself all the same. She heard the voices of the crowd dispersing and congratulated herself wholeheartedly.

I took a peek from behind the corner of the door into Sano's hospital quarters. Sano was indeed awake, but he seemed idle, gazing thoughtlessly at the ceiling and twirling a flower that he'd picked out from the vase placed next to his bed. I stepped as quietly as I could, but he still gave a sudden start upon seeing me.

"Jou-chan!" he gasped. He attempted to sit up and greet me only to cringe from the strain. I quickly rushed to his side and pressed him gently back onto the bed.

"Shh...you'll aggravate your wounds," I whispered gently.

He looked back at me with a pained expression and turned his face away. "I was afraid you'd visit me."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"For you to see me like this is humiliating." He glanced frustratingly at his bandaged body.

"How so?" I said, stroking his hair, trying to keep Sano in a calm tranquil mood. He remained silent and refused to look at me until suddenly he reached up and gripped my hand.

"Who was that man," he demanded flatly, blatantly showing his anger through his tone of voice. "Who was that man you kissed in the forest?"

I was speechless and tried in vain to pull my hand away from Sano's concrete grasp. I looked around frantically for Megumi to save me from this pressing situation. He squeezed my hand tighter, sending an uncomfortable cringe up my arm. I glanced back at Sano to find him staring back at me, his eyes ablaze with confusion, fury, and most of all, frustration.

"Jou-chan...who was he." His voice was like the cold steel of the sword that had pressed against my skin three nights ago.

"I-I don't know who he is...Sano, please settle down, your wounds—"

"I don't give a damn about my wounds, who WAS he, Kaoru?" he exploded, raising his voice and pulling my hand toward him, making sure that I could catch every word. I cowered under his murderous expression. Although I was in full health compared to Sano's broken body, he was by far more advantageous in a fight; I had no doubt that he could break my wrist with his lethal grip.

Tears welled up in my eyes. "I don't know..." More tears poured down my face. Those tears weren't from fear; they were from the fact that what I said was true, that even though I loved that man I couldn't even call his name when he slipped away from me. It was a pain that was unbearable, intolerable, insufferable, but I held onto it; if I couldn't have his name, then I would gladly grip the pain of not having it.

Sano halted at the sight of my watering eyes and released my hand. "Kaoru, I'm sorry, but I just...I don't know what to think. I guess you don't have to tell me if you don't wish to, but please just answer me this: _Why_ won't you tell me?"

I stopped and stared at him, unable to unearth a response.

"I saw you kiss him Kaoru," he said while turning his head away, his voice cracking slightly. "And you're saying you don't even know who he is?"

My head drooped to the ground, hopefully hiding my distressed face. I touched Sano's hand and he flinched and glared back at me. "I know you don't believe me," I breathed slowly, lifting my head to catch his gaze. "Even I don't know whether to believe myself, but I know one fact about what happened. I know that...that I love him."

I squeezed Sano's hand ever so gently as he kept his face hidden underneath his mass of dark hair streaming around his face and his pillow. A helpless grin curled upon his cheek, sending an ache to my heart. He released a soft chuckle.

"...I must be really horrible...to lose to someone like that..."

I bit my lip in desperation. "Sano, please don't say that," I begged.

"It's okay really. I don't really mind that you've fallen for someone else. In fact, I'm happy for you," he said gently, squeezing my hand. I noted painfully that he still refused to face me. "But-" I scooted forward in my seat, unwilling to lose a word he was whispering, "what I don't understand is why you refuse to tell me."

My heart was paralyzed with shock, and a bit of anger. He didn't understand anything...why couldn't he understand?

"If you're afraid I'll seek him out and take revenge, I won't. I'm not as low as that, I thought you'd know, Jou-chan. All I ask for is his name."

I unwillingly let a tear fall on his hand, the hand that was entwined with my own. I paused and gave him the only answer I could, "...I don't know..."

His hand crushed mine and his head snapped back to face me in a angry frenzy. He gripped my arm mercilessly in his tantrum, causing me to gasp and attempt to pry him off to no avail.

"This is exactly what I mean! You insist on lying to me! Am I so despicable that you have to feed me these lies? What I have I ever done to you to deserve this?" He shook me with all the anger churning in his body, and even with a broken rib riveting his body, he gave me a painless glare.

I gritted my teeth at the searing discomfort, but faced him nonetheless. If this was what he wished to do with me, I did not care. If he was satisfied with bruising me, who was I to stop him? I was certain that what I had done to him emotionally surpassed anything he could have done to me physically.

However, his assertion that I had lied to him awakened me.

"Sano, I'm not lying," I said meekly, but articulate enough for him to hear.

"Then you are telling me that you love a man whose name is lost to you? I may be dim, Jou-chan, but for you to assume such stupidity out of me hurts me more."

I clenched my jaws and gripped his wrist. "Sano, I do not know his name! I have kissed him, I have fallen in LOVE with him, and I still do not know his name!" I knew telling him was inevitable, but it still pierced my soul with too much pain. Tears fell down my cheeks once more, but I ignored them.

"Perhaps you don't believe me, I don't even believe myself, but to accuse me of LYING to you...I thought that I could trust you, of all people, to catch even a hint of how I feel." I immediately covered my tear-stricken cheeks with my forearm, ashamed at myself and at what I had confessed.

Sano's grip loosened and I felt him draw away from me. He was attempting to regain his composure, the composure that all men have, and the composure he had lost. Unlike him, I had long cast away my dignity and let it rot in the noonday sun when I kissed the red-haired stranger.

"You're right, Kaoru," he spoke slowly. I blinked at the change of name.

"You're right...I don't believe you."

I froze. My breath ceased and my heart fell into the pits of my stomach. Of all the people, I could depend upon...if Sano didn't believe me, I was sure no one would. I was indeed a fool...I had taken Sano for granted and I hadn't even noticed. It never even crossed my mind that Sano would even consider discrediting me for a liar and a whore. I gripped my dress and pushed the breath in and out of my lungs with difficulty. It was an impalement of my heart that I justly received; there was no retaliation that I could give. There was nothing.

Without a dignified reply for him, I shakily stood from my chair and departed. I never felt it so hard to walk before; I swore it was a miracle I did not fall. With each leg like the weight of ten bricks, I found my way out of the hospital, without even bidding Megumi farewell. The heaviness in my legs did dissipate after a time, but the heaviness on my head was incurable. I had lost half of my life. Sano was the world to me and my foolishness had cast him away.

I walked to my room in silent, deaf to the greetings of Yahiko and Jii-san. With a swift gesture, I reached for the large carrying bag in my closet. It was dusty from misuse and I patted it crudely then began to fill it. When Sano had disowned me, I had lost my ties to this life; there was nothing left for me here in the village. But, I chuckled piteously under my breath, that was all I needed. Tonight, I would leave my home and my village. Tonight, I would begin my search for Him.

AN: dun dun dun dundundundundundun DUN DUN!!!! Daddadadadadad dundund un ddudnudnududndunudnudnudn BA dum dum DUUUUUNNNNN!!!! Okay, I'm stopping.

DAAAmmit. I promise next chapter will be better. I hope. Geh. dies

I love pretty reviews. Don't you love pretty reviews??

OMG OMG OMG OOOMMMMGGGG we should all go to a DRINKING party!!!! YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA no. my parents would kill me. haha...ha...BUT I REALLY REALLY WANT TO TASTE SMIRNOFF!!!! Everyone says it's so effing good!! So...so...I wanna have some!!!!!

What are your takes on pre-college drinking? Good, bad? Here's my friend's philosophy: it's good to drink at least ONCE in high school because then you know what's going to happen and you won't get caught off guard in college. You'll have the experience and you'll know what you're tolerance level is.

Is it bad to _wanna_ go drinking?

If you know me in real life, I'm hunting you down. In fact, I'm probably standing behind you RIGHT NOW with a knife poised over your head. I saw you look just now. That's right, BE afraid.......-insane glare-


End file.
